


Tell Me Your Name

by randomness247



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kimi no Na wa AU, M/M, Your Name AU, body swapping, rokushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomness247/pseuds/randomness247
Summary: The lives of two teenagers are forever changed when they discover that they are magically swapping bodies with one another. Roxas, a boy living in Twilight Town, and Xion, a girl living on Destiny Islands, struggle through the lives of each other as they survive the summer vacation without letting their friends know their secret.Kimi No Na Wa/ Your Name AU





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your smile is nothing but a sweet fantasy.  
>  I held you in my arms for a brief moment.  
>  Yet, I can't stay. I must leave once again...
> 
> But I will find you, the precious one in my memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So welcome to my fanfic about Roxas and Xion! I love the movie Kimi No Na Wa, and I've been writing another fic about what happens after the credits roll, though I'm in need of some inspiration to write about them. I thought, what better way to get inside their minds than to analyze them and rewrite the story from the perspectives of our two beloved Organization XIII members? These two had a tragic story in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Roxas forgetting her made me cry T_T When I watched Kimi No Na Wa, I was reminded of that scene, so I started to write this AU. Hopefully this turns out well :)
> 
> So I used italics for Xion's thoughts and bold for Roxas' thoughts, in case it got confusing trying to figure out who was who. Enjoy the read!

Today is a day like any other. It has been for a while now. 

_I wake up, and I wipe away the tears in my eyes. I must have shed them while I was sleeping, but I have only faint memories of what I dreamt about._

**It's weird... I feel like I'm forgetting something really important... I sit up and glance around my room. It's the same as it's always been. Nothing has changed since when I was younger, yet it feels natural to examine my surroundings when I wake up, as though it might suddenly change the next day.**

_As I wash my face, I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Same black hair, same blue eyes. I pay close attention to them, for they mean the most to me for some reason. My eyes are flat, reflecting the way I feel inside, struggling to get through each day. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember, to make sure that it is my own reflection in front of me._

**Why have I started to feel like this? Each day when I wake up, there is an ache in my heart that cannot be explained. Perhaps it is because of the dreams, or perhaps it's always been like this.**

_I eat breakfast slowly in preparation for the day ahead. Getting dressed, I brace myself for whatever life throws at me today. Opening the door, I head outside, onto Sunset Terrace. The landscape of the town is what catches my eye._

**I step outside my home, into Market Street. It's the heart of Twilight Town, with all of its liveliness. I've been here forever, but seeing it like this each day brings a sense of joy and happiness, if only for a moment. I close the door behind me and head to Station Heights. There are many people around, but the crowds do not bother me.**

_Each day is a struggle on its own, and I don't know why. I know that life awaits me, challenging me and threatening to drag me into darkness, though I fight against it as best I can._

***

**If I think back hard enough, I think I know when this all started. It was that day.**

_That night when everything changed._

.

.

_**When I realized that my summer vacation was... over.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Cue Yumetourou playing in the background***
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys like this idea :) I'll probably stick to third person perspective as we go along, but I may revisit writing in first person from the perspectives of either Roxas or Xion, depending on how it goes.
> 
> Until next time! May our hearts be our guiding key! And I look forward to hearing news about Kingdom Hearts 3!


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when was there such a great amount of memories that I can't remember?  
>  Out of those which I can't remember,
> 
> I do remember a single, certain one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first real chapter of the story, where we're introduced to Xion's life on the islands. Enjoy! :)

_“Roxas…”_

_“Your name… it’s Roxas, isn’t it?”_

* * *

“Hey Xion!” someone called. A young girl with dark hair and blue eyes startled awake, sitting up in her bed at the sound of her name being called. What she saw was another girl with bright red hair, staring at her while she was lying in bed. “Oh, give me a break, Kairi!” she exclaimed, plopping back onto her pillows. “You sound like Sora,” Kairi said with a chuckle. Ignoring the comment, Xion squinted at where Kairi stood at the foot of her bed. “Why are you in my room?” she asked. Normally, she met with Kairi, Sora and Riku down by the docks before setting off toward the small island with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie.

“Someone had to make sure that you were alright after yesterday. And to make sure you didn’t oversleep and get yourself lost again,” Kairi said, answering her question. “Oh, and to make sure you wear proper clothing so that you don’t suffer from overheating like yesterday,” she added, rummaging through Xion’s drawers and closet before throwing some clothes at her. “Yesterday?” Xion asked in confusion. She didn’t recall anything out of the ordinary happening yesterday, yet Kairi seemed to think otherwise. “Come on, get ready! Your mom already has breakfast on the table!”

“Okay, I will! Get out of my room first!” she yelled, getting up and pushing Kairi out. She shut the door and sighed. Now that Kairi was out of her room, Xion had time to think. She ran through all the things that she remembered from the day before, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Xion didn’t have much time. Kairi would come barging into her room again if she took too long, so she quickly got ready, throwing on the denim blue shorts and black tank top that Kairi left for her.

She the headed out to the kitchen where Kairi and her mother were sitting at the dining table. “There you are,” Xion’s mother said. “You’re up much earlier than yesterday, thanks to Kairi here.” Kairi gave a smile, while Xion narrowed her eyes in confusion. Again, there was that mention of something happening the previous day, yet Xion didn’t know what they were talking about. “Your mom told me about what happened yesterday morning,” she said simply.

If her mother hadn’t said anything about it, Xion would have thought that it was some sort of prank that Kairi was trying to pull on her. Yet Xion knew that her mother wasn’t the type to joke around. Xion refrained from saying anything about it, instead grabbing a plate full of eggs and bacon and sitting down at the table with them. “I’ve got to run, Kairi’s father is waiting for me,” Xion’s mother said. She cleared her plate and placed it in the sink, grabbing her bag before kissing Xion on the cheek.

“Have fun today, but please don’t hurt yourself,” she said. “You don’t want to spend the whole summer vacation bedridden, do you?” she said. Before Xion could reply, her mother walked over to Kairi, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. “Look after Xion for me, and make sure nothing bad happens to her,” she said, much to Xion’s annoyance. “I will today, don’t worry,” Kairi said. Xion’s mother smiled. “Say hello to the boys for me,” she said, pulling on her shoes and heading out the door. “We will,” Xion said. “And tell them thank you for their help as well,” her mother called over her shoulder as she left.

Kairi’s father was the mayor of Destiny Islands, while Xion’s mother worked as his assistant in the city hall, making Xion and Kairi very close, almost like sisters. But that didn’t mean that Xion wanted Kairi to wake her up every morning like what happened earlier. As it was, she was rushing Xion to eat. “Come on, hurry up! The guys are probably waiting for us right now,” she said. “Okay, okay!” Xion exclaimed, shovelling food into her mouth until her plate was empty. She then cleaned up the dirty dishes in the sink and grabbed everything she needed from her room. Coming back, she noticed that Kairi had her phone in her hands, rapidly texting. She stopped abruptly when she saw Xion coming into view. “Are you ready now?” she asked. Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Xion by the arm and started heading out the door, dragging Xion along with her.

Xion didn’t need to be dragged around by Kairi to know where they were going. Since the start of their summer vacation, they always met down by the docks to row over to the smaller island. Xion kept up with Kairi easily, saying hello to people that passed them by. When they reached the docks, they found Sora and Riku down by the beach. Riku had his eyes on the streets, so he spotted the two girls easily. However, Sora was facing the water, staring out across the ocean, hands behind his head and looking perfectly relaxed.

“There you two are,” Riku said. “Took you long enough.” Sora then swivelled around to face them as well. “Well, still earlier than yesterday,” Sora said. “Luckily Kairi went to Xion’s house today.” Kairi and Riku chuckled at the words, but Xion merely grumbled unintelligibly. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. “Can we just head over to the island?” she asked exasperatedly. Without waiting for a reply, Xion started towards the docks, but stopped when she noticed there were only two boats. Usually, there were three. Sora and Riku would share one, Tidus and Wakka in another, while Xion, Kairi and Selphie shared the last boat.

“We told Tidus, Wakka and Selphie to go on ahead without us,” Sora said, coming up behind Xion. “Yeah, we figured they might have wanted to go earlier, after what happened yesterday,” Kairi added. Xion didn’t mind, since she and Kairi could handle their own boat to row over to the island. However, while Sora was readying one boat, Kairi yelled, “Race you guys to the island!” before jumping into Sora’s boat. They both grabbed a paddle and started rowing, giggling to themselves the whole time. “Kairi!” Xion yelled after her, but they were already rowing away, leaving Riku and Xion.

Riku came up beside her, shaking his head at the other two. “Well, it can’t be helped,” he said, readying the last boat. “Come on, Xion, Let’s see if we can catch up to them,” Riku said, getting into the last boat and offering a hand to Xion. Xion took it hesitantly, getting into the boat with him. Riku took both paddles and started rowing, while Kairi and Sora were up ahead, fumbling but holding the lead. Xion offered to take a paddle, but Riku said she didn’t have to strain herself today. She settled with watching the waters. Soon they were gaining on them. Sora and Kairi were slowing, meaning Riku was quickly closing the gap between them. Xion could tell that the two were getting tired, but Riku didn’t seem the least bit phased.

It ended up being a tie.

Kairi and Sora plopped down in the sand, panting and sweating. If it hadn’t been for their head start, Riku would have overtaken them easily. As it was, he barely broke a sweat. “I hope you two put in this much effort into building the raft,” he said, before heading off to their hut across the island. Sora and Kairi quickly got up and chased after him, while Xion was content with strolling along on the sandy beach. She waved to Wakka, Tidus and Selphie. “Hi Xion!” Selphie called, waving back to her. “Are you feeling better today?” she asked. Xion’s smile quickly turned into a quizzical look. She felt perfectly fine, and as far as she remembered, she was fine yesterday as well. Yet for some reason, everyone kept acting strangely around her and saying she was the one who had been acting strangely. Before Xion could say anything back to her, she heard Sora’s voice. “Come on Xion, hurry up! We’re waiting for you!” he yelled. “I’m coming!” she yelled back, picking up the pace as she ran to meet up with the other three.

“Nice of you to join us,” Riku said when she caught up to them. “Great, now that we’re all here, we can decide what to do for today,” Kairi said. She was standing beside what they had for the raft so far. It was far from being complete, so they still had a lot of work to do before they could set sail. “Okay, so Riku should work on building the missing pieces of the raft, and Sora can gather all the supplies needed,” Kairi said, pointing to each person respectively.

“And what are you two going to do while we do all the complicated stuff?” Riku asked, one eyebrow raised. “I just finished my task, assigning you yours,” Kairi said with a sweet smile. “I’m going to stay here and keep watch over the raft, and I’m going to make sure nothing happens to Xion. Or do you want a repeat of what happened yesterday?” she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow while crossing her arms. The boys said nothing, instead getting to work on their respective tasks. “What about me, Kairi?” Xion asked. It felt weird for her, not doing anything. “You can just stay put for now. Your mom told me to look after you, and I promised her you wouldn’t do anything too strenuous today.”

Now that everyone dispersed, Xion figured now would be a good time to ask. “Kairi,” she said softly. Kairi seemed to notice the change in her voice, looking at Xion in concern. “What happened to me yesterday?” Xion asked. She sat down in the sand, looking out over the water. She couldn’t help feeling like there was something missing in her memories. “Do you really not remember?” Kairi asked. “Believe me Kairi, I don’t remember anything out of the usual happening. I thought it was like any other day.” Xion turned to where Kairi stood. “Yet listening to you, and the guys, and even my mother talk about how strangely I acted, it still doesn’t help.” Kairi gave a sigh but sat down in the sand beside her. “Well, if you really don’t remember, it’s a long story,” she warned. “There’s a lot to tell you.” Xion nodded. “I’m listening,” she replied.

“Well, to be honest, it was like you had total amnesia or something,” Kairi started. “Like even today isn’t so bad compared to yesterday.” Xion furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what she was going to hear from her best friend. Kairi immediately launched into her explanation. “You know how we always meet at the same place at the same time, right?” Xion nodded her head. “Well, yesterday, you woke up late, even though we kept calling and texting you that we were waiting. Luckily your mother was off yesterday, because after waking up, you asked her where you were supposed to go. And when you arrived, you wore such heavy clothing for summer, a hoodie and sweatpants. Yet of course we didn’t have time for you to get changed, because you kept everyone waiting long enough.

“When we were all here at the island, you kept insisting on doing all the tasks and odd jobs, even the heavy lifting ones!” Kairi sighed and shook her head. “Well, I guess the strain was too much for you, I wasn’t even sure if you ate or drank enough. You just collapsed on the beach without warning. Everyone rushed to your side immediately to see what was wrong. Luckily it wasn’t anything serious, but everyone decided it would be best to leave and get you home. Everyone’s been so worried about you. I know we all joke around about yesterday, but everyone wants to make sure that you’re okay.”

Hearing the whole story from Kairi felt very foreign, since Xion still had no memory of anything that she mentioned. It made sense then, why everyone was acting so differently around her, making sure that nothing bad happened to her today. She thought that Kairi’s explanation would help to jog her memories, but instead it just left her more confused. “I really did all that?” Xion asked. All that Xion could really remember was a strangely realistic dream, but that was it. “Yeah Xion,” Kairi replied. “You hardly ever responded to your name, and you spent more time with the guys than Selphie and I. Overall, it was extremely different from the usual.”

Xion let out a sigh as she took in all the information she was presented with. It didn’t sound like her at all. “Xion,” Kairi called gently, interrupting her thoughts. She turned her head to Kairi. “Are you sure there isn’t anything wrong?” she asked. Xion was unsure. “Boy troubles?” Kairi guessed, glancing to where Riku was. Xion followed her gaze, immediately realizing what was going through Kairi’s mind. “No, it’s nothing like that,” she said with a shake of her head.

Sora then came over, dropping off an old cloth, a few logs and a pile of rope. “Sora, help me find out what’s wrong with Xion,” Kairi said. Sora looked at both of them curiously. “There’s nothing wrong with me, Kairi. I just feel really out of it. Like the lines between what’s dream and what’s reality are blurring together. I don’t know,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Don’t worry Xion, you’re not alone,” Sora said. “I’ve also been having these weird thoughts lately. Like ‘is any of this for real or not?’ Oh, and then I end up-” he was abruptly cut off by Kairi.

“Okay, never mind, Sora, you can go now,” she said, getting up to send him off on another errand. She then turned back to Xion. “Xion, are you stressed about something?” she asked. Xion got up and dusted the sand from her clothes. “No, of course not!” she said. “I just really wanna get the raft finished. I wanna get off this island more than anything!” She turned and stared across the open sea. “Please, let me see other worlds before time runs out! A town, a city, anything!” she yelled out across the waters, as though they would be able to grant her wish. She wondered vaguely if the others could hear her screaming from the opposite side of the island. As it was, Kairi chuckled at Xion’s words.

“We won’t be able to reach other worlds if you faint from overexertion again,” Kairi said. “You need to regain your strength first, so just stay put for today.” She then disappeared into the hut, coming back with some seashells and twine. Xion recognized the shells as Thalassa shells, unique to Destiny Islands. On one side, they were a light pink, while on the other, they were a deep blue colour. Kairi had woven a few of them together using the twine. “I’m making a Wayfinder for our raft. It can be our lucky charm when we set out on our journey,” Kairi explained. Wayfinders were star-shaped, similar to the paopu fruit that were grown only on the islands. “The shells look very pretty, Kairi,” Xion said. Normally, you would need to scour the beaches to find good Thalassa shells. “I have an extra one that I found. Did you want it?” Kairi asked.

Xion raised her eyebrows in surprise but nodded anyway. Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out another Thalassa shell, offering it to Xion. Xion took the shell and examined it. She could see the difference in colour variation between this one and the ones for Kairi’s Wayfinder. The blue colour of the shell matched her eyes, but the pink was slightly faded. Xion found that she liked this one better, but she wouldn’t tell Kairi that. Perhaps she could make it her own lucky charm. “Do you mind if I borrow some twine?” she asked. Kairi nodded and handed her the ball of twine. Using the string and the shell, Xion fashioned herself a necklace and placed it around her neck.

The rest of the day passed without much incident. Another day of summer, come and gone. There wasn’t much progress on the raft, but they had all summer for it. Xion just hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Until next time!


	3. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the future? Or else a dream?  
>  Where is the answer?
> 
> This is the door that tests the present: Do I break it? Open it?  
>  What should I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter up for this fic! Xion is in a new place, as a different person! What is she going to do?

The next morning, Xion heard an unfamiliar sound. It grew increasingly louder and more annoying in the process. Was that an alarm? It didn’t sound like any of hers, but it must have been her phone. Maybe Kairi changed the settings when she barged into Xion’s room yesterday. She reached around her, trying to find where it was coming from. Normally, her phone was close to her, but she was having a hard time finding it. She continued to reach around sleepily, intent on trying to silence the darned thing, but the next thing she knew, Xion found herself falling to the floor with a loud thud. She winced at the pain, rubbing her side that she landed on. “Oww,” she said, but suddenly stopped.

That wasn’t her voice.

She sat up in a panic and was met with unfamiliar surroundings. The bed she had been sleeping on was right near the window, and looking around, the room was full of star shaped decorations of different colours. It was unlike any room she had seen before. “What-?” she said, before hearing that strange voice coming out of her mouth again. She the clutched at her throat, wondering if something was wrong. Was she sick? Kairi and the rest of them did seem to think that she was still suffering from the other day. Yet when she touched her neck, she felt a small bump, bobbling as she swallowed hard.

Xion then looked down, realizing that her chest felt much lighter than usual. Placing her hands there, she felt only muscle instead of soft skin and cleavage. Below as she sat cross legged, there was a noticeable bulge in the shorts that she found herself in. She hoped that it wasn’t what she thought it was. She turned her face away, shutting her eyes tightly as she poked at the bulge with a single finger, feeling more worried than ever.

_What is going on?_

Immediately, Xion rushed out of the room, desperate to find a bathroom or mirror of some sort. The bathroom was just down the hall, as she could see the door slightly open. She got in and shut the door behind her, locking it tightly. Once she faced the mirror, she suppressed the urge to scream. That wasn’t her face in the mirror. Instead, there was a young boy, about Xion’s age, staring back at her. He had blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity, sticking up in every way, while his eyes were a deep blue like the ocean. His skin tone was much lighter than hers, and while he looked very slim, she could sense the strength in his muscles, similar to Sora or Riku.

His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open, yet when Xion touched her face, the boy in the mirror did the same. She then experimented, moving in strange ways in front of the mirror, and seeing that the boy followed her same movements. The only logical reason that she had for this was that she was still in a dream, yet when she tried pinching herself on the arm, the only thing that happened was her screaming in pain. As she rubbed at her arm to dull the stinging sensation, Xion heard a voice. “Roxas?” a man called.

Xion gasped in surprise. She wasn’t alone here, yet she wasn’t Roxas, whoever that was. She hesitantly padded towards what she assumed was the kitchen and found a middle-aged man sipping coffee at the table. “What happened? You’re not usually this late to wake up,” he said, checking the time on his watch. “Umm, uhh, I-I’m sorry,” Xion stuttered. The man stood up and organized his things into a bag, heading out the door. “Well, I have breakfast for you, make sure you eat.” The door closed, leaving Xion in this strange place.

Xion then heard that phone go off a few times, sounding like there were new messages waiting for her, so she rushed over to grab it from where it lay on the floor. It unlocked without a hassle, so she opened up the messaging app. She was greeted with messages from three different people, named “Hayner”, “Pence”, and “Olette”. She opened one of the messages from Hayner.

**Hurry up Roxas! We’re waiting for you at the Usual Spot! Don’t be late again, or you’re buying ice cream for all of us!**

Xion then closed out of the app, wondering where this “Usual Spot” was supposed to be. It was obviously a place where this boy hung out a lot, and she assumed these people were friends of his. If only she knew where she was supposed to go.

The first thing she needed to do was eat breakfast and figure out what to wear. Luckily the man who appeared to be this boy’s father had left food for her on the table. Xion took the phone she had and headed back out to the kitchen, sitting down at the table and taking a good look at her surroundings. This place was nothing like her home on Destiny Islands. Everything seemed more cramped, and she noticed that the sunlight trickling in through the windows wasn’t as warm or as bright as on the islands. It was incredibly untidy, and if her mom was here, she would tell her to start cleaning right away.

“A dream,” she concluded. “This has to be a dream.” There was no other explanation that she could come up with. It was the only thing that made sense to Xion. She must be dreaming about living life as someone else, probably as her way of escaping the islands. Maybe her yelling at the ocean was picked up by some otherworldly being and her desperate wish was granted.

Much to her surprise, her stomach growled, startling her out of her thoughts. Normally, hunger would wake her up so that she could grab a snack or a glass of water before falling back asleep. Yet she was still here, in this boy’s body. She looked at the food on the table, feeling her stomach respond. She took a few bites, realizing just how ravenous she was. Before she knew it, she finished all the food on the table. She then got to work, clearing the dishes and washing up, as she was taught to do by her mother.

With food out of the way, there was the matter of what to wear. She had no idea what this boy usually wore, so she ended up searching through his camera photos for clues. There wasn’t much for her to go off of, but Xion did find a few photos of this boy with three other people. These guys were probably the friends that had been texting him this morning. Xion didn’t know what they were like, so she refrained from talking to them over text message. For now, she focused on the boy’s outfit. She shook her head at the fashion sense he had, but luckily his clothes were easy enough to find in the room. Xion pulled on all the articles of clothing when she found them and quickly left the room, starting for the front door. She didn’t get very far before she felt a familiar discomfort. _Dammit,_ she thought. _I need to pee._

After one incredibly awkward bathroom break, Xion was finally able to leave the house. Hopefully this Usual Spot was close to where this boy lived. That was how dreams worked right? Things would work themselves out in the end. Maybe her feet would just take her in the right direction, so she wouldn’t have to worry about it. Yet as soon as she took a step outside, she was immediately taken aback by how many people were around. This was nothing like Destiny Islands at all, and Xion found herself tripping over her own feet as she was whisked away by a large crowd of people heading up the street.

It was a steep walk that Xion struggled with, yet everyone seemed to converge in this one area, rushing around, into and out of a building at the top of the hill. From afar, she could see that it was a clock tower. She marvelled at how tall it was. It was a lovely sight, and Xion could almost believe that she wasn’t dreaming, because of how detailed everything looked in this one area. She then got closer to the building, trying to find out more about it, and perhaps get a sense of where she was exactly. Luckily, on the building, there was a large sign that read ‘Twilight Town Station Plaza’.

“Twilight Town,” Xion read aloud. It was unlike any other place that she had heard of. Now wasn’t really the time for her to dwell on it though, since there were people waiting for her. More specifically, they were waiting for the guy she was pretending to be in this dream. She wondered if they would go looking for her if she took too long to get there. For all she knew, her friends in this dream could have passed her by and she wouldn’t know who they were. She saw a map of the town inside the station plaza, but upon reading it, there was nothing that really stood out to her as a “Usual Spot” for people her age. It was all foreign to Xion, and while it seemed like fun to explore, there were some challenges.

No one here in the busy part of town seemed nice enough for her to ask help from. It wasn’t like the Islands, where if she saw someone out on the streets, she probably knew who they were, or someone that was related to them. Xion couldn’t really ask that Hayner guy without sounding like an idiot. She ended up looking around for anyone that might know where she was supposed to go. There was a group of three people who seemed to know who she was, so she walked up to them. Yet as soon as she did, they all sneered at her and walked away.

Xion was quickly losing hope. She was all alone in a large city, with no idea where she was supposed to go or how she would be able to get there. The crowds were overwhelming, so she got out of that area, trying her best to not get pushed around by the crowds. She headed to a place downtown, and she was intrigued by the number of stores that were in this area. There was nothing like this on the islands, and Xion wanted to take in everything around her. People around her shot her odd glances, but she didn’t pay much attention, only enough to make sure she wasn’t in people’s way.

“Roxas!” a voice called behind her. Xion was too busy staring at the ice cream stand with all sorts of flavours that she had never heard of before. She thought about trying one, but the prices were expensive here, compared to back on the island. The next thing that she knew, there was a hand on her shoulder. “Hey Roxas-” this person started, but Xion yelped in surprise, shying away from the contact and turning to see the person who initiated it.

Looking up, Xion saw a tall guy with flame red hair that stuck out in spikes everywhere. He had purple teardrop tattoos under his bright green eyes that made them stand out that much more. His entire outfit seemed to consist of black leather, from the jacket that he wore, to his almost-too-tight pants. He looked like a pretty cool guy, yet Xion’s first instinct had been to shy away from him. As it was, this guy raised his eyebrows at her reaction. “Whoa. To be fair, I did call your name. Twice,” he said.

Xion then realized that “Roxas” was probably her name in this dream. It was what this guy’s father called her when she woke up, and what that Hayner guy called her in those messages this morning. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said. It was the only thing that she could say, since she didn’t know this guy at all, or what her relationship was to him in this dream. But he was the first person that she met around here. “Do you think you could help me, ummm…” Xion trailed off, realizing that she didn’t know his name. She mentally slapped herself for that fumble.

“What? You forgot my name already?” he asked. She only looked back at him with an apologetic face, but quickly filed that information for later. Apparently, the boy she was pretending to be in this dream wasn’t too close to this guy, if it wasn’t too far-fetched for him to not know his name. The guy just gave a sigh. “It’s Axel,” he said. He then tapped his temple while raising an eyebrow at her. “Got it memorized?” he asked. It didn’t seem that hard to remember. Xion nodded her head. “Axel,” she repeated. She would probably remember him even after she woke up from this dream. He looked like a pretty cool guy.

“Great! So, what did you need my help with?” he asked. Xion didn’t know how she was supposed to ask him. Before she could say anything though, he went on. “Come to think of it, didn’t you say you were hanging with some friends today? I remember you mentioned it the other day when we passed your hangout spot or whatever,” he said thoughtfully. Xion perked up at his words. Perhaps he knew where she was supposed to go! “I kind of need help getting there,” she said. “I forgot where it was.” Xion hoped that he didn’t question it, otherwise she would be screwed.

Axel shook his head in disbelief. “Geez Roxas, don’t you have anything memorized?” he asked. He then turned around, scanning the area. “If I recall, it was around here somewhere,” he said. He started walking in one direction, prompting Xion to follow him. She followed wherever he went, since she didn’t know any better. They were out of the main area, wandering around while Axel scratched his head a few times as he tried to remember where the spot was.

“So, do you remember our boss’s name?” Axel asked. They were walking down a side street that was pretty quiet, compared to the rest of the town. Xion merely shook her head at the question, hoping that wouldn’t raise too much suspicion. “It’s Mansex,” Axel said simply. Xion found herself nodding before the words registered in her brain. When they did, she stopped, eyes wide. “ _What?!_ ” she exclaimed a moment later, causing Axel to burst out laughing. “That reaction was priceless! You should have seen your face!” Xion shook her head at the joke, hoping that Axel really was joking. She didn’t want to think about the repercussions of working for a guy named Mansex. Before she could ask about what their boss’ name really was, Axel stopped by an area that was blocked off by a fence. “Here’s the place that you pointed out yesterday,” he said. “Your “Usual Spot” or something like that.”

Xion gave a sigh of relief. She finally found the Usual Spot. “Thank you so much for helping me, Axel,” she said, giving him a bright smile. She wasn’t sure how it looked on this boy’s face since Axel seemed to turn away, scratching his head again. “Don’t mention it,” he said. “I guess I’ll be off then,” he said, turning back in the direction they came. Xion waved to him as he left. “See you tomorrow, Roxas,” Axel said before disappearing around the corner.

Xion was glad that there was one nice person in this guy’s life that was willing to help her out. She then walked through the door and was immediately yelled at by someone. “Where have you been, Roxas? We’re been waiting all day for you!” a guy exclaimed. Xion winced, looking around to find the source of the yelling. There was a guy lounging on a small worn out couch, glaring at her. She immediately recognized him from the photos. The other two in the room were also from the photos. So these guys must be this boy’s friends. “We texted you this morning, it’s been ages!”

Xion had no idea what she was supposed to say, now that she was here meeting up with these friends. Chances are, these people were closest to this boy, so she couldn’t just come up with any excuses without them suspecting something was up. Luckily one of the others spoke up on her behalf. “Hayner, give the guy a break,” the girl said. “You know that he just started that new job recently. He’s probably tired from that.” Xion was glad that she was sticking up for her.

“Olette is right, cut Roxas some slack here. He’s earning more munny than any of us are,” the other guy said. Xion recognized the names from her phone. So the first guy was Hayner, the girl was Olette, and she guessed the last guy was Pence. “Funny you should mention that, Pence,” Hayner said, a devious look in his eyes. He then turned to Xion. “You read my text message, right? I told you what would happen if you were late again, right?” he asked, pulling out his phone and waving it at her. Xion stared at him blankly, before she remembered his message.

Pence and Olette looked at Hayner curiously. “What did you say in your messages?” Olette asked, puzzled. Hayner merely grinned. “Since Roxas was late today, I told him that he’s buying ice cream for all of us! It’s only fair, since he kept us waiting here the whole day.” Xion’s jaw dropped. This was certainly not fair. It took her forever to get here. And when she saw the ice cream shop downtown, it was so expensive just for one, let alone three. To her surprise, Pence seemed on board with the idea. “I’m okay with that. For once I don’t have to pay for Hayner’s ice cream,” he said.

“You’re just happy that Hayner didn’t make you race him today, with the loser buying ice cream for the winner,” Olette said with a chuckle. Pence gave a shrug. “That’s also a part of it,” he said, causing the rest of them to chuckle. Xion found herself smiling as well. The banter between the three of them reminded her so much of Sora, Riku and Kairi. It was at that moment that she remembered that this was all just a dream, so she didn’t need to worry if she spent a lot of money today. She searched through the numerous pockets in her outfit before finding a small munny pouch. Opening it up and examining the contents, she realized that she probably had more than enough to pay for everyone’s ice cream.

“Okay,” she said, closing up the munny pouch. “Ice cream is on me today,” Xion announced. “Sweet!” Hayner said, pumping a fist. “What are we waiting for, you guys? Let’s go!” Hayner immediately got up and rushed out. Pence followed after him, while Olette stuck around with Xion, shaking her head at the guys. “I hope you’re okay with this, Roxas,” she said, seeming concerned. Xion didn’t really mind, since this was a dream, but she didn’t wanna tell Olette that. They started walking, with Olette leading the way. For the most part, Xion kept quiet throughout all the conversations, since she had no idea how she was supposed to act. The ice cream was pretty expensive, and Xion found that the munny pouch became significantly lighter after paying for everything.

They decided to head over to the clock tower. It was nearing sunset, so they would have a great view of it from there. Sitting on the edge at the very top, Xion realized just how high up they were. She was a little concerned, but the others seemed to pay no attention to it, happily eating the ice cream that she bought for them. The view from up high was incredible, and she wanted to treasure it. For now, she was content to listen to the banter between Hayner, Pence and Olette, smiling and laughing along with them. When the sun went down, everyone decided it would be best to go home. Pence was walking with Xion until she reached her home, which she was glad about. He seemed like a nice person. When Xion got in, she went straight to her room, wondering how much longer this dream would last.

This place seemed incredible, and she wished that her life was as cool as his. Twilight Town was nothing like Destiny Islands, and she loved it. She then wondered why she was in the body of a boy named Roxas instead of being herself in a dream like this. Curious about his life, Xion looked through his phone, trying to find some clues. There were a few apps that she recognized, including a diary app. She decided to look through that one. She opened a few recent entries, reading through the contents.

* * *

**Finally it’s summer vacation! Hayner says we should do some fun stuff, but we never have any munny for anything. There are a bunch of ‘Help Wanted’ posters around town, so I’ll see if I can earn munny that way.**

**\---**

**Some guy approached me while I was busy doing odd jobs near the Old Mansion out in the woods. He said I had potential and offered me a job right on the spot. It seemed better than doing all these odd jobs for people when they needed it. The pay seemed worth it as well, so I said yes.**

**\---**

**I got to train with this really cool guy today. He was pretty tall, had red hair, green eyes, and purple tattoos. He seemed really intimidating at first, but he was pretty chill. I didn’t catch his name, but he showed me what to do for this job.**

**\---**

**I found out his name today. It’s Axel. He told me when we finished our assigned jobs for the day. When telling me, he pointed to his temple and asked, “Got it memorized?” As if I could ever forget it. We then went for ice cream after a successful day of training. Apparently his favourite flavour was sea salt, so he got one for me too. It’s salty, yet sweet. Hard to explain, but it was really good!**

**\---**

**Hayner got pissed that I was late today. I can’t help it, still have to get used to the new job. I was really tired though, I could barely keep up with the three of them.**

**\---**

**I had a weird dream last night. No, more like a scattered dream that’s like a far-off memory. Or is it a far-off memory that’s like a scattered dream? I’m not sure. All I remember is the beach, or an island, with white sand and burning hot sun. It felt so real, but I don’t know what it all means.**

* * *

“This guy’s life seems pretty interesting,” Xion said to herself as she read through some of them. She could probably add an entry of her own, since she lived her life as him for a day. She chose the option for a new entry, changing the font to differentiate hers from the rest.

_Today, I got lost in town while trying to find the Usual Spot. Axel spotted me in the crowd and managed to help me out, showing me where it was. Hayner was pissed when I got there though. He said I had to pay for everyone’s ice cream to make up for being late again. I had enough munny to pay for it all, so I agreed. We were up on the clock tower eating ice cream and watching the sunset._

_~ Xion_

Xion wrote her name to finish the entry off. When she was done, she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. She lay down on the bed, closing her eyes. Perhaps this would be the way for her to wake up from this dream. Falling asleep here would help her to wake up in reality. As she drifted off, the last thing she thought to herself was ‘This was a really great dream.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time! Thank you for reading, leave me a comment if you want! ^_^


End file.
